Never Mess With A Dragon's Mate
by BigN1374
Summary: You never can mess wth a Dragon's Hoard without retribution. Why would you think you could hurt a Dragon's Mate and get away with it. My One Shot ReWrite of the Dragon Slayer Fight in the GMG


_I own Nothing, Nothing at all._

_I've Always been a fan of NaLu and felt like anytime Natsu went full badass for/because of Lucy was simply him protecting his mate. His woman. And Everyone knows you never take anything from a Dragon's Hoard without retaliation, so therefore if you touch his mate, how much destruction would he rain down on you? This is a one-shot of my reimaginings of what the GMG Dragon Slayer battle based on that._

_This is the first thing I've ever posted. Depending on how well it goes I hope to publish more of my stories. I do not have a Beta Reader, and have done my best to correct anything. I'd love any comments on any constructive criticism(for this as well as future stories) or pointing out obvious errors such as Spelling and Grammar._

\--Line Break--Line Break--Line Break--

As Natsu and Gajeel walk out into the arena for their tag team match, Gajeel glances at the Prince of the Fire Dragons.

"What are you gonna do Salamander?" he quietly growls out to his partner. Understanding briefly flickering through his eyes.

"I'm gonna go all out. They're gonna pay for what they did, so stay out of it." the son of Igneel stated, promises of pain and vengeance burning in his eyes.

"Fine, they're all yours Salamander. I'll only interfere if you're gonna do something you'll regret….or you're getting your ass kicked." The Iron Dragon Slayer growled back. Slinging an iron rod into the top of the wall where Fairy tail was before leaping up on it and leaning back quietly to watch. Leaving the guild and everyone else shocked, thinking he had abandoned his teammate.

"Gajeel, what do you think you are doing, get back out there and fight!" Makarov yells angrily.

"I can't." the Iron Dragon Slayer murmurs, him and the rest of the guild not noticing them being shown on the Lacrima-Vision screens around the arena and even places like the infirmary, with Gajeel as the focus point.

"I said I can't old man, this is not my fight." Gajeel reiterates to the confusion of all.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS IS NOT YOUR FIGHT! GET BACK IN THEIR AND FIGHT FOR YOUR GUILD!" the aged guild master exclaimed.

"It's simple, very simple. Our kind lives by a very simple law. A very simple law. You don't touch what's not yours. It doesn't matter if its treasure or land or family. A dragon knows you don't mess with something that belongs to another dragon. Unless you want a war." The Iron Dragon Slayer began, "By joining the guilds we have claimed you as ours. You are under our protection. We would fight and die for you, or seek vengeance on any who hurt you. Along those same lines your actions, to other dragons and dragon slayers, are our actions."

"So basically flame for brains is going to fight them for hurting Lucy?" Gray said interrupting.

"That doesn't make any sense, then why aren't you down there helping Natsu fight them for that?" Erza stated in confusion.

"HA. If it were that simple, me and the Salamander would just beat some sense into them and let it be. Like what he did to me after I attacked Shrimp and the other two." Gajeel said, looking slightly peeved about being interrupted,"No, that Sabertooth bitch did something much much worse. See the thing a Dragon holds in highest regard is it's mate. And if you ever even look at the mate funny, a Dragon will raze everything you have to the ground before coming after you, and finishing the job. And no matter how well they've tried to hide it, Salamander has claimed Bunny Girl as his mate. He will destroy them, completely and utterly."

Gajeel's statemeant leaving almost everyone in shock, and one very injured Celestial Mage blushing red from head to toe. While on the field Natsu simply burst into flame glaring at Sabertooth's Twin Dragon Slayers.

\--Line Break--Line Break--Line Break--

"It doesn't matter if that stupid bimbo was your mate or not. you and Gajeel wouldn't have stood a chance against us. Now that you're by yourself it'll be easy." Sting started.

"We're real Dragon Slayers, the Third Generation. More powerful than someone simple as you. It's sad but a fact of life. You don't stand a chance" Rogue finished.

"Well with all the drama out in the open. Remember you only have thirty minutes. Let the Fight BEGIN!" Mato declared springing away.

Sting and Rogue quickly dashed forward,attacking in unison. Both using their respective elements to increase their basic attacks all of which were easily blocked by Natsu.Before he countered, his own fiery attacks quickly overwhelming the twos defense. Trying to gain some space both quickly used spells that forced Natsu to dodge and gi give them some breathing room.

"White Dragon's...!" Sting started after leaping back, breathing in deeply, his chest expanding.

"Shadow Dragon's...!" Rogue began, after being knocked back by Natsu. Breathing in deeply, his chest expanding in a similar fashion.

"...ROOOAR!!!" Sting shouted as a laser of White Dragon Slayer Magic blasted out of his mouth at Natsu. Natsu speedily jumped out of the way staying just ahead of the beam as it curved with Sting trying to get a hit.

"...ROOOAR!!!" Rogue yelled a dark blast of Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic poured out of his mouth steadily at Natsu, criss crossing with Sting's laser.

Having gotten their distance Sting and Rogue looked ate each other and nodded.

"White Drive." Sting said glowing, as he was surrounded with a bright light.

"Shadow Drive." Rogue said blurring, as he was covered in dark shadows.

\--Line Break--Line Break--Line Break--

"They've used power amplification magic. add that to their teamwork they could be unbeatable by Natsu alone." Mavis stated in a concerned tone.

"Hmmp. You clearly don't understand what it means to be a True Dragon Slayer, a First Generation." said Gajeel, "Second Generation only get a ghost of the instincts, drive, and power of a Dragon. And while this Third Generation seems powerful they've tamed their power, so while easier to control amplify and use, they can't reach the peaks of power a First Generation can. First Generation Dragon Slayers have access to depths of power that you couldn't even begin to imagine. After messing with his Mate, Salamander will be able to tap into more and more of a well of pure draconian power. No matter what they do, it won't be enough."

\--Line Break--Line Break--Line Break--

"I guess the pathetic old generation isn't going down without a fight." smirked Sting.

"It does not matter. All will fall by our power. None can stand against us." grinned Rogue.

Glaring out from under his bangs Natsu simply signalled them to bring it. Both of Sabertooth's Slayers taking off both slamming into Natsu at full power dealing damage as fast as they possibly could. None of it actually getting through the Fire DragonSlayer's defense. Rogue, trying to give Sting an opening, started using his shadows to flit around Natsu, to hold Natsu's attention solely on him.

"White Dragon's Claw!" shouted Sting, attacking as soon as he saw an opening. Hitting Natsu right in the stomach. His attack shredding through Natsu's clothes and hitting him in the abs, leaving a glowing magic circle.

"Good luck trying to move loser. My White Dragon Claw contains Holy Magic. Anyone I brand with it's Stigmata becomes paralysed. So, now the real fun begins. You're our new punching bag." Sting laughed out before charging his fist glowing with magic, as Natsu growled.

"In the end a Shadow Dragon will always get it pray.And you won't even see it coming!" Rogue growled back. Phasing out the Shadows behind Natsu swinging his fist covered in shadows.

Both were shocked when Natsu avoided both strikes easily. lamming a flaming fist into Stings jaw, and flipping so that Rogue caught a fiery kick to his own.

"Impossible, he shouldn't be able to move!" exclaimed Sting, picking himself up.

"He burned off your Stigmata." stated Rogue, flipping himself right side up.

Both were immediately on the defensive because Natsu was upon. He easily overwhelmed them, landing blow after blow before connecting with one last strike, sending them into the stadium wall.

"You're awesome alright. Looks like we'll have to give you everything we've got." Sting laughed, as he started concentrating all of his Magic Power into one point. Making half the Stadium be to bright to see, from the glowing light.

"And when we go all out, there's no way simple fire can stop us." Rogue chuckled, as he too concentrated all of his own Magic Power into one point, Making half the Stadium to dark to see anything in from enshrouding darkness.

Both attacked as one. Throwing all of their might into their spells.

"HOLY NOVA!"

"DARK SINGULARITY!"

Both attacks hitting their mark at full power. The Light fading and the Dark retreating as the Twin Slayers stopped their respective spells.quickly gasping when they could see Natsu had stopped both attacks with a single hand each. Twisting he smashed them into each other before catching them in the face with a kick sending them flying in the air.

"FIRE DRAGONS…!!!"Natsu began, as he filled his chest with air, "ROOOOOOOOAAAAR!!!"

The attack catching the other two slayer almost point blank sending them flying into the dirt struggling to stand. shocking the crowd,the judges, and their guild.

"Don't count us out, we're not finished yet." Rogue growled, forcing himself into a standing position.

"He's right. It's not like we expected this to be easy. Give us some credit before we kick your ass." Sting said roughly as he made his body stand up.

Boths power immediately spiked as they were enshrouded in bright light and pitch dark. Fading to reveal white scale like patterns on Sting and Black ones on Rogue.

\--Line Break--Line Break--Line Break--

"Feel that. They're finally not playing around anymore. Maybe Salamander will quit holding back." Gajeel laughed.

"No, I don't believe it…." Makarov gasped in shock. His eyes widening.

"Impossible…" whispered Erza scared for feeling this power again.

"...The Dragon Force…" whispered a trembling Mavis.

"Y'all don't get it do you. Salamander has been holding out this entire time. He'll finally get serious and finish this now." Gajeel said mirthlessly. As the others looked at him in disbelief, knowing their Fire Dragon Slayer didn't stand a chance.

\--Line Break--Line Break--Line Break--

"So you've finally quit playing around," laughed Natsu, red eyes glaring from beneath his bangs, "Maybe now I can let loose without killing you."

"Get real, you're nowhere near that strong" Stingstated with his trademark smirk.

"Indeed even as well as you've done in this fight. No one can stop us now." Rogue said with his own soft grin.

Both attacked. Seemingly for the first time in the entire fight to be winning, and winning hands down. Their strikes were precise, teamwork perfect, strength unquestioned. Leaping back at the same time on opposite sides of Natsu so the could unleash their respective attacks.

"WHITE DRAGON'S…!!!" Sting began, charging up his Magic Power into his mouth.

"SHADOW DRAGON'S…!!!" Rogue started, charging up his Magic Power into his mouth.

"...HOLY BREEEEAAATH!!!" Sting roared out, a powerful laser being released, destroying the stadium floor as it traveled.

"...DARK BREEEEAAATH!!!" Rogue Roared out, a powerful dark beam being released, destroying the stadium floor as it traveled.

Both attacks hit Natsu at the same time creating a massive blast that destroyed the floor of the arena, and several floors below it. As soon as they could the Twin Dragon Slayers leaped into the newly created cavern after their prey. Attacking him in midair until with one final smash they slammed him into the floor. With Natsu appearing to be down for the count. Leaving all of Fairy Tail shocked and worried, except for one Blonde Celestial Mage trapped in the infirmary.

\--Line Break--Line Break--Line Break--

"Get up Natsu, you can't quit right now. The guilds counting on you…", Lucy placed her hands over her heart, "I'm counting on you my sweet, sweet Dragon. Don't let them put out the fire in your belly. Get up and show them why you don't mess with a Dragon or his Mate."

After saying this Lucy to herself, Lucy kept one hand in front of her heart and raised the other up, with only the pointer finger and thumb extended. All of Fairy Tail following suite. Whispering one last thing to just herself.

"I love you and believe in you. I know you can do this."

\--Line Break--Line Break--Line Break--

"You're strong I'll give you that.", Natsu said rising and stretching and cracking his body, "And any other mage would probably be down for the count. But you made a mistake…"

"A mistake, we just flattened you! And you think you have a chance?" Sting exclaimed, "Did you forget we have control over Dragon Force!"

"There is nothing in the world stronger than a Dragon!"a frustrated Rogue grit his teeth and said, "And we both have their power!"

"Thats funny. You say there's nothing stronger than a Dragon huh?" laughed Natsu, "We both know that's a lie. What about a stronger Dragon?"

Natsu's grin turned feral as he looked at the other two Slayer's.

"Well we're the true Dragon Slayer! We have the actual power to kill Dragons, we killed ours!" Sting screamed, while signaling to Rogue they should do their ultimate attack, "Your simple first generation fire dragon magic is nothing compared to ours!"

"Now Sting!" Yelled an angry Rogue.

"Yea!" Sting shouted back as they aligned. Huge amounts of Magic gathering in their hands, "The Radiance of a White Dragon Purifies All!"

"While the Darkness of a Shadow Dragon Erases All!" Rogue roared as their Power Grew and Grew. Giant orbs of pure power formed behind them.

\--Line Break--Line Break--Line Break--

"They're attempting a Unison Raid," Makarov exclaimed, "If Natsu doesn't do something right now he'll be in trouble and lose this"

"A Unison Raid, all the power they held separately is now formed together." Mavis simply stated, "The combined power of two Dragon Forces will be devastating indeed."

\--Line Break--Line Break--Line Break--

"Back to your mistake," Natsu said as he glared, "Your guild attacked my mate, and purposefully hurt her. Then knowing what they did you defended the trash that did it. Rescued her from my wrath"

The giant orbs disappeared as the twins were successful. Creating a small orb of power between their hands.

"And no one, I MEAN NO ONE, HURTS MY," Natsu continued. A swirling cloak of Flames appearing around him.

Moving their hands forward into fists the Sabers called out the devastating attacks name.

"HOLY SHADOW DRAGON'S FLASH FANG"

The power detonated from their fists and flew at Natsu.

"LUUUUUCCCCCCCYYYYY!!!!" Natsu literally roared. The flames around him spiraling up as massive amounts of Magic Power was released from him.

The Unison Raid hit, and split in two as Natsu Roared. A flicker of an outline of a certain mighty Fire Dragon King appeared around him. While the column of flames had rise to even above the stadium.

After the smoke cleared, and the Lacrima-Vision was working again, there stood Natsu. Power literally falling off him as everyone could now feel it in the stadium.

Natsu Dragneel had entered the Dragon Force.

\--Line Break--Line Break--Line Break--

"How is he this strong?" Makarov gaped.

"This power….it's stronger than what he had at the Tower of Heaven and against Zero of the Oración Seis." Erza stammered.

"This feels stronger than even Gildarts. How?" Laxus growled in wonder.

"You all laugh when we say we were actually taught by Dragons. But it's the truth. And Salamander was trained by the Fire Dragon King himself. Metalicana even respected Igneel's power, said in his prime he would have crushed Acnologia." Gajeel said, never taking his eyes off Natsu, "Salamander always holds back when fighting any of you. Hell even when he whipped my ass he held back because he knew me, and just wanted to knock some sense into me. But those two. They fucked up. They either should have stopped that girl or not got in Salamanders way when he went to attack her. It was as good as them hurting Bunny Girl themselves."

\--Line Break--Line Break--Line Break--

"You aren't the only ones to have the power of a Dragon." Natsu growled out, "And I'm gonna use my flames to destroy you because the Power of a Fire Dragon Burns ALL TO ASH!"

Sting and Rogue could only look on shocked at the power of Natsu's Dragon Force. Sensing him building up to attack the both do the same.

"FIRE DRAGON'S…!!!!"

"WHITE DRAGON'S…!!!"

"SHADOW DRAGON'S…!!!"

All three shouted out the beginning of their spells as they all sucked in a deep breath before finishing their spells at the same time.

"ROOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!!!"

The Sting's and Rogues Roar hit Natsu's and were eclipsed by its power and size. Overpowering the other two almost immediately the Fire Dragon's Roar blasted toward the other two Slayers, who quickly leaped out of the way. They were immediately attacked by Natsu. His attacks smashing through any defense they could even attempt to put up. They were both able to leap back and prepare another Unison Raid. Concentrating giant amounts of their power into two huge orbs.The giant orbs disappeared as the Twin Slayers were successful. Creating a small orb of power between their hands. Natsu seeing their plan simply smirked as he walked forward, lighting his hands on fire as he got closer and closer.

"...Dragon Slayer Secret Art….."

Moving their hands forward into fists the two once more called out the their unified attacks name as Natsu arrived into point blank range right in front of them.

"HOLY SHADOW DRAGON'S FLASH FANG"

The power detonated from their fists and flew the few feet at Natsu, who simply finished his spell, swing his arms in a spiraling fashion.

"...CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!!!"

Natsu's attack hit as if the Unison Raid wasn't there. Vastly overpowering and incinerating the entire thing before slamming into the other two Slayers. Leaving them laying in the dirt and shortening out the Lacrima-Vision once again. As it finished rebooting it showed Natsu Dragneel still in Dragon Force holding up Sting and Rogue by their throats. Both Slayers depowered, covered in bruises, blood, and every degree of burns. This scene caused Gajeel totense at his perch. Not wanting Natsu to do something, that while was his right, he would regret.

"If either of you or your guild ever attack my guild or my mate like that again..it will end much worse than this. I will Burn you all to ASH!" Natsu growled at the two before dropping them both on the ground and once more letting out the Roar of a Dragon over his fallen foes. Again a fiery Image of Igneel appearing and then fading with his Dragon Force. Simply turning around and walking away, headed to the infirmary to check on his precious mate.

\--Line Break--Line Break--Line Break--

Up in the stadium several key figures were rethinking their opinions of one Natsu Dragneel.

Several members of Sabertooth were very worried about their own Dragon Slayers. As well as reevaluating how easy getting first place would be...and beating Fairy Tale after a showing like that. Others were simply distancing themselves from Minerva.

Members of Fairy Tail itself, while celebrating, began to form a new opinion over their much beloved Fire Dragon Slayer. While one certain Takeover Mage simply squealed in delight talking about ships and NaLu and much other nonsense, with stars in her eyes and her own Dragon Slayer's arm hugged to her chest.

In the infirmary a certain celestial mage had a simple heartfelt smile. Happy her love had won. Knowing he would be coming to see her next, to dote and love on her in his own way.

\--Line Break--Line Break--Line Break--

_Dark Singularity and Dark Breath are simply Shadow Dragon Slayer equivalents of Holy Nova and Holy Breath. Most the Dragon Slayers (except for their secret arts) magic spells seem to have an equivalent in other dragon slayers magic. So, I came up with these to mathc Sting's attacks._

_Thanks for Reading! _


End file.
